harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 is a video game currently being developed by EA Bright Light Studio and will be published by Electronic Arts. It is the second part of the game Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. The game will be released in July 2011 to coincide with the film's July 15, 2011 release date and will be available on Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Mobile platforms. Voice cast *Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II (video game 2011) at the Internet Movie Database *Warwick Davis as Filius Flitwick/Griphook *Allan Corduner as Argus Filch *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter *Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley *Emma Watson as Hermione Granger *Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom *Josh Herdman as Gregory Goyle *Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort *Alan Rickman as Severus Snape *Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy *Alfie Enoch as Dean Thomas *Sam Creed as Gryffindor student *Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood *Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange *Helen McCory as Narcissa Malfoy *Miriam Marigoyles as Professor Pomona Sprout *Jason Isacs as Lucuis Malfoy (Possibly) *Nick Moran as Scabior *Dave Legeno as Fenrir Greyback *Maggie Smith as Professr McGonagall (Possibly) *Arben Bajraktaraj as Antonin Dolohov *Peter Mullan as Yaxley *Rod Hunt as Thorfinn Rowle Plot Summary ﻿As the wizarding world descends into chaos, Harry, Ron and Hermione's harrowing task of destroying Lord Voldemort's final horcruxes draws to a close as something bigger and more dangerous than their journey is looming on the horizon. The mission will end on Hogwarts, where the great battle between good and evil takes place. Harry and Voldemort will fight for the last time ever. Features *'Play the Parts of Your Heroes' – Play as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Neville Longbottom, Molly Weasley, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout as they each play their part in the defence of Hogwarts and the destruction of Voldemort once and for all! * Epic Battles – Wield the power of accomplished wizards as you duel the most fearsome and formidable characters of the wizarding world. * Fight the Dark forces – Use your magical skills to defeat Death Eaters, Snatchers, and giants intent on destruction * Stunning Environments – Experience Hogwarts as you’ve never seen it before Spells ﻿Confirmed *Stupefy *Expelliarmus *Protego *Avada Kedavra *Impedimenta *Confundo Rumored *Wingardium Leviosa *Crucio *Confringo *Petrificus Totalus *Confundo *Reducto *Expulso *Imperio *Sectumsempra *Rictusempra *Expecto Patronum *Fiendfyre Fiendfyre.jpg|Fiendfyre destroys the room of Requirement DH2 Giant01.jpg|A giant goes on a destructive rampage Ginny overpowers a Death Eater.jpg|Ginny overpowers a Death Eater Harry runnig.jpg|Harry runs through the castle during the battle Harry runs from fiendfyre.jpg|Harry tries to escape fiendfyre Harry vs. Voldemort.jpg|Harry and Voldemort duel to the death Hogwarts on fire.jpg|Hogwarts on fire Trio approaching Gringotts.jpg|Trio approaching Gringotts Hermione dueling .jpg|Hermione dueling in the Entrance Courtyard -Hogwarts-dh2.jpg|Hogwarts in part 2 Hermione during the Battle of Hogwarts.jpg|Hermione onlooking the Battle of Hogwarts mcgongiant.png External links * *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II press release *http://harrypotter.ea.com/ Notes and references Released photos fights a Death Eater.]] .]] Category:Video games (real-world)